Love and Insanity
by matsukanishi09
Summary: An insane relationship narrated in 50 sentences.


**Love and Insanity**

**Ring**

A loud feminine yell was heard throughout the halls of the Varia Castle and Bel scowled—because there, sprawled on the floor, was his Storm ring box, completely forgotten as Haru played with his mink.

**Hero**

"I didn't save you because I want to, woman; you now owe me a life debt."

**Memory**

He was a genius for Christ's sake but he couldn't comprehend why he never remembered where he stashed his crown—and how she always found it for him.

**Box**

At that moment, when a huge box containing the words 'Extremely Flammable' reached Belphegor's mansion, he couldn't help but smirk in triumph—the girl was his and the Smoking Bomb of the Vongola couldn't do anything but to send him huge dynamites and hope that he'll be blown to pieces.

**Run**

He never ran…but when her bloody physique was on his arms, he just couldn't stop until he knew that she'll be treated and be alive again.

**Hurricane**

He was a wielder of the Storm Ring, a Commander of the Varia who possessed a harsh temper and a sharp tongue; so it had shocked the others when she was able to calm him down with just a simple smile.

**Wings**

The first and last time Haru tried teaching Bel how to cook chicken wings, Fran had found himself at the toilet for three hours and at the receiving end of Bel's temper for another two.

**Cold**

Haru could never get enough of Bel's sneezes—they sounded just like his mink's.

**Red**

Bel thought that the color of blood had never been more hideous as it clung on her skin.

**Drink**

He was supposed to slip the drug into Tsuna's glass for fun, only to have Haru drink it and be as shitfaced as Xanxus right after.

**Midnight**

Her stories of romance and midnight kisses ticked him off and so he did the best silencing technique he knew of: occupy her mouth with his own.

**Temptation**

She was eating that goddamn chocolate cake again…

**View**

...and the view of her licking her fingers just made his pants a little bit tighter than usual.

**Music**

The sound of his knives cutting through skin had been the greatest music he had ever heard, especially when he was doing it to those who tried to claim her as theirs when it was so blatantly obvious that Miura Haru belonged to no one but him.

**Silk**

She hated the formal clothes he demanded her to wear; but that was the point, after all, he'll be grinning like mad the moment she started begging for him to take the goddamn silk kimono off.

**Cover**

For once, his enemies saw his angered eyes as Haru covered the blows for him and fell, lifeless, to the ground.

**Promise**

She was promised to the Vongola Boss, a forbidden fruit that he so yearned; so Belphegor only smiled and watched her with interest, knowing that he always gets what he wanted.

**Dream**

It was when he caught her blushing as she read a book that she finally caught his attention…and when she asked him if she ever dreamt those explicit scenes written in the said book, she finally caught his interest.

**Candle**

It was old-fashioned, stupid, sappy and a downright pain-in-the-ass but as she bounced up and down upon seeing the romantic candlelight dinner he prepared for her, he couldn't help but think that maybe, _maybe_ he won't kill Lussuria for overdoing it.

**Talent**

"Don't sing, woman; you obviously have no talent."

**Silence**

He could take the shouting, or the whining and even the pinching and biting—but he could never take the cold silence whenever it came from her.

**Journey**

When Haru told Belphegor that her feet were aching after walking for twelve consecutive hours, Belphegor just flashed his crooked smile and told her that he could cut her feet for her.

**Fire**

He wasn't supposed to respond like that—he wasn't supposed to feel his cheek burn the moment her lips grazed it.

**Strength**

If there was one thing that drained Belphegor's strength, it would be eating cake for the whole fucking day during Haru's Appreciation Day.

**Mask**

The first time Haru saw his eyes, she blushed and stammered for a week—she never thought that unveiling Belphegor's mask of hair will make him much more handsome than he already is.

**Ice**

Belphegor just stood there, his face twisted in disbelief, when his pregnant wife demanded a frozen bean paste cake (they were supposed to be steaming hot, not cold!) for her appreciation day.

**Fall**

Belphegor fell three times in his life: First, when he battled Squalo; second, when he battled Gokudera; and third, when Haru just popped into his life.

**Forgotten**

Haru never complains about his stupid crown, his mangy hair or his bloated ego—because the more time she spends with the Storm Commander of the Varia, the more she learns to finally let go of Tsuna.

**Dance**

"You can't sing and you can't dance, woman, so just go to bed with me and use that energy of yours in something that you're good at."

**Body**

Bel was the thinnest out of all the Varia Commanders but Haru couldn't ever compare how gorgeous his butt looked like.

**Sacred**

The one time Bel tried to tell Haru to stop her stupid appreciation days, he spent the whole month sleeping (and brooding) in Fran's room.

**Farewells**

He always hated whenever they visited the Vongola Family, especially when Haru hugs Tsuna goodbye.

**World**

He was a prince and he could get anything he wanted in the world because he's royalty; so he couldn't understand why such a stupid-looking buffoon like Tsunayoshi got her whole attention, instead.

**Formal**

Haru always loved wearing kimonos for her costumes, because when she wears them, she notices Belphegor's longing stares and inviting grins.

**Fever**

Fran drew his frog hat to cover his face when he decided to check on his senpai one late night—apparently, his moans weren't because he was feverish.

**Laugh**

"You," Haru said in a serious tone, "Have the ugliest laugh I ever heard."

**Lies**

He was a seasoned liar, always able to spin stories in order to make others believe that what he was saying was true—so it intrigued him when she was able to see past one of his lies…and it annoyed him to hell when he realized that she's capable of seeing through all his

lies, after all.

**Forever**

When Tsuna asked Bel his notion of everlasting love, the prince only grinned and said, "I'll kill her then kill myself, that way, we'll still be together."

**Overwhelmed**

She was pregnant—fucking pregnant—with his child.

**Whisper**

Bel realized that he would always prefer her loud voice in comparison to the fading whispers she told him before she died.

**Wait**

He was tempted to dash right into the middle of the aisle, say those stupid vows and drag her off to their honeymoon as he waited by the altar—but all those thoughts were erased when she walked towards him in a simple, white gown with that idiotic smile on her face.

**Talk**

Xanxus never pried into the activities of his fellow commanders but when he smelled the stench of sex in his office, he just had to say a few words to Belphegor and maybe, punch him to oblivion.

**Search**

Bel growled in frustration for the umpteenth time as the whole Storm squad looked for his mink—only to find the small animal perched in the arms of a smiling Haru.

**Hope**

Lussuria always hinted how cute small Belphegors might become and when the day came in which Bel's smile was larger than usual, the flamboyant martial arts expert just couldn't help but hope that his hint is about to come true.

**Eclipse**

"I just said that Edward Cullen is hot; there's no need to burn the book, Bel!"

**Gravity**

Haru just couldn't understand why it was always Bel who came to save her whenever she wanted it to be Tsuna.

**Highway**

Bel loved that new bike Squalo purchased—it made Haru cling to him whenever they drive around the deserted Italian streets.

**Unknown**

She knew that Tsuna loved Kyoko, or that she finally turned her gaze towards the insane Prince of the Varia—but what she didn't know was that Bel knew the same things…and felt the same way.

**Lock**

The first time they had sex, it was in a locked rundown warehouse—Bel is an opportunist, after all.

**Breathe**

Haru gasped in surprise as Bel's tongue inserted itself in her mouth as she gave him CPR—and gasped even more when he decided to continue what he just started.

**end.**


End file.
